Her Hand
by Lily1986
Summary: For the "One Word" FF Challenge at DI. Clois Proposal. One Shot. R/R


**Title**: Her Hand

**Rating**: PG

**Prompt**: Hand

**A.N**: This was written for the "one-word" challenge created by _taquitotexano09 _over on DI. This is my second entry.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything affiliated with Smallville

He flipped the box in his hand over and over looking down at it. He tried to imagine what the content of this box would look like on her hand. He was smiling at the box when she walked up the steps to his loft. He turned around surprise etched on his face, as he put the small box in his pocket before she could see it.

"Hey Smallville!"

He walked up to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hey…"

"I was looking for you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where have you been?"

"Around." he shrugged.

"You're being secretive today…"

He took her hands from around his neck and lowered them in front of him. "Not really…"

"Clark?" she eyed him warily. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." he shook his head.

"So this nothing?" she asked wrapping her arms across her chest. "Does it have something to do with why you've been so quiet all week?"

He turned to face her slowly.

"You've noticed that," he said. It was more a statement then a question but she answered anyway. "I did."

He took a deep breath and walked up to her. It was now or never. There would never ever be a perfect moment to do this. Lois wasn't one that looked for perfect anyway. She liked spontaneity and she liked it more when she wasn't expecting it. He looked down at her left hand and smiled taking it his hand. He lifted it up to eye level.

"Clark," she called out softly eyeing him with confused eyes. "What's going on?"

His grin widened if that was possible and shrugged.

"I've just been thinking about what this would look like on your hand." he said taking the box out of his pocket.

He heard her gasp and placed the little box in the hand he was holding. Her eyes snapped back toward his. "Clark?"

"Open it." he nodded toward the little velvet box in hand.

In that instant the last four years of their lives passed before her eyes. She saw their first real kiss in the Daily Planet basement and their first fight as a couple over the streets of Metropolis. She bit her lip remembering his goodbye last spring before he went off to fight Zod, expecting never to return. She smiled remembering the moment that he did and her vow to never let him go again. Her smile grew when she remembered they were promoted out of the Daily Planet basement. She looked up at him thinking of the day he premiered to the world as Superman, a moniker she gave him personally.

Opening the box her eyes shined when she saw the diamond ring comfortably nestled in the velvet cushion. "Clark…"

"Will you marry me, Lois?"

And just like that her future passed before her eyes too. And in every scene she saw he was standing right by her side. She'd always known he was The One. But in that second she knew this was the moment she'd remember the rest of her life. It wasn't planned and it wasn't romanticized, but it was them. They were always leaping before looking. From the first kiss to this proposal, none of what had happened to them has ever been planned. Lois didn't plan to fall in love with Clark Kent. But she did. And she didn't plan to spend the rest of her life by his side. But she would.

"Yes Clark," she smiled. "I will marry you."

He grinned taking the ring out of the box and lifting up her hand to place it on her finger. He kissed her hand where the ring sat and smiled broadly at her. She jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around him.

"I need to call mom." he said looking up at her.

"Mrs. Lane-Kent," she grinned. "I like the sound of that."

He chuckled softly before turning serious. "You're joking…right?"

She winked and jumped out of his arms shrugging.

"Lois!" he called after her. "What's wrong with just…Mrs. Kent?"

"That's your mom, Smallville," she turned back to him. "And she carries that title so well."

"Lois…"

"My name…my rules."

She walked down the steps leaving him shaking his head. He took out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey mom," he grinned into his phone rubbing his neck. "Lois said yes."

The scream on the other end made him laugh. Another scream caused him to look out of the barn's window.

"Brace yourself, sis, I am getting married!" pause. "Yes! For real this time."

He grinned when he watched her jumping up and down and screaming into her phone.

"Clark." Martha Kent called softly into the phone.

"Yeah mom," he said smiling. "I'm still here."

His smile widened as he watched Lois call what was probably everyone in her phone book to tell them the news.

"I'll always be here." he said softly to himself.


End file.
